Breaking hammers are used to break hard materials, such as rock, concrete, and the like. The breaking hammer comprises a percussion device for generating impact pulses to a breaking tool connectable to the breaking hammer. The tool is sealed to a body of the breaking hammer or other surrounding structure by means of a tool sealing, which is typically a sealing ring. The current sealing arrangements have shown to contain some disadvantages relating to their wear resistance, for example.